shining_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Story: Ren Jinguji (Be My Partner)
This is the mysterious world of Sweet Dreams; the scenery as if plucked from a dream and magical happenings abound. You have been invited here as a most treasured guest, and everyone can barely contain their excitement for your arrival. Your partner will dotingly escort you through this world of mystery to a dance party which only you can raise the curtain on. Come, a dazzling dream shall soon begin. 'Episode 1' Ren Jinguji: Maybe it was thanks to Ran's wish, but today's foraging trip was a great one. Seeing that I collected the most, I suppose I'm the MVP? Ranmaru Kurosaki: What? You and Masato collected the exact same amount. Ren Jinguji: Well, that's fair enough. Today isn't the true hunt, anyway. I'll be the one to win her heart at the dance party. Masato Hijirikawa: Don't compare the party to hunting. However, I must admit you seem unusually zealous. Ren Jinguji: It's a golden opportunity, after all. I will stop at nothing to obtain what I truly want before another can steal it away. No matter what it takes. A fluffy cloud carpet continues toward the castle balcony. ''' '''The door is wide open... 'Episode 2' Ren Jinguji: Oh my, a mischievous young lady has come to visit. Did you enjoy your billowy journey? I'll catch you, so jump without fear. Ren Jinguji: Welcome. The reception hall is just a bit further. Oh, just a moment. Stand in front of this mirror. Ren Jinguji: The starry jewel looks perfect on you. The floral scent and rainbow shards as well. Still, it lacks something. I shall cast a special spell as a final touch. Ren Jinguji: Okay! You're the star of tonight's party. It may be my own spell, but you look so incredibly cute I think I'm falling for you all over again. Ren Jinguji: I worry about the other men who are likely to have their sights set on you, so I'd love to simply whisk you away from here! Just playing. The time has come, and the opening bell tolls. Music flows and chandeliers sparkle in a splendid ballroom. With the help of a little magic, your feet dance gracefully across the floor. 'Episode 3' Ren Jinguji: Thank you for such a wonderful time. Even my most exciting experiences until now cannot hope to match the joy of dancing with you, my lady. Ren Jinguji: I came here tonight for a single dance with you. You don't believe me? Ahaha, how did you know? Ren Jinguji: You're right. A single song would never satisfy me. Our time together is precious, so I would not relinquish your hand so easily. Ren Jinguji: Excellent timing. It seems they've brought out fresh sweets. Shall we continue our chat on the balcony? Ren Jinguji: It's decided then. Once we're alone, I will tell you of the depth of my love and steal your heart for myself. I hope you're ready. Category:Side Story Category:Side Story: Ren Jinguji Ren Jinguji